Everyone Deserves a Happily Ever After
by Ziff1406
Summary: Hook meets a new girl in town after the girls car stops working just outside the limits of Storybrooke, budding a new romance while also raising many questions, including who this girl really is and what story she's from. Also, yes, I know Graham is dead But I kept him alive for this.
1. Chapter 1

Killian looked at the bottle of rum on the desk in front of him and let out a sigh. His relationship with Emma had quickly been going downhill and he knew it would soon end completely yet he kept prolonging the inevitable.

"Hook?" called a familiar voice.

Killian looked up to see David stepping into his cabin on the ship.

"What do you want?" spat Killian, not wanting company.

"To talk. You've been so grouchy and off lately. What's going on?" David asked.

"It's none of your business."

"Hook, I'm trying to help you. That's what friends do."

"I don't need your help."

David sighed and shook his head, thinking, _he's hopeless._

"Are you sure you don't want to discuss it? Talking helps a lot."

"I said no!" Killian yelled, grabbing the bottle of rum and throwing it at the prince.

David ducked and the bottle shattered on the wall behind him, glass littering the floor.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! You don't have to mutilate me in order to make a point," David said.

He left the cabin and walked off the ship. Killian glared at the door as if daring David to come back through it ever again. His eyes lowered to the shattered glass and instantly felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He'd been too rough with his friend and scared him off. He hadn't truly been angry at David, just with himself. For losing Emma after having come so far with her.

"I'm sorry…" Killian whispered despite David having already left.

Killian grabbed his jacket and hurried out the door and off the ship, hoping to catch up with David. He didn't get far before he spotted David walking into Granny's. He followed close behind and saw David sit down in a booth. He sat across from the prince but was silent, unsure of what to say.

"What are you doing here?" demanded David.

"I… I want to apologize. I'm just under so much stress lately and I guess it's been getting to me," Killian explained.

"What's wrong?" asked David, concern taking over his voice.

"Emma and I have been having trouble lately and I'm worried that soon our relationship will be over. I care about her but we're just not connecting fully," Killian admitted.

"Some relationships aren't meant to be. You need to find your true love, Killian, even if isn't with my daughter. If you know you aren't meant to be with her, tell her. It would be better for both of you if you end it now instead of keeping your relationship growing. She may get more and more attached to you if you don't end it."

"I don't know how to tell her."

"Be honest but not brutal. Tell her you feel you aren't meant to be and that you feel it would be for the best if you each go your separate ways."

Killian sighed and nodded as Ruby approached to take their orders.

"Just a coffee for me, please," Killian said.

"Coffee as well. And some scrambled eggs," David ordered.

Ruby walked away, leaving the two men alone to talk further.

"You need to do it gently, yes, but also make sure you get the point across," David said as their food arrived.

Killian nodded, wishing he could delay it, but knew David was right. The sooner it was said, the better. He ran his fingers through his hair and wished he could disappear.

"Go tell her," David said, nodding, "And don't worry about your coffee, I'll pay for it."

Killian left the small restaurant and went to find Emma. Killian held his breath as he knocked on the door to her apartment, trying to keep in mind that it was for the best. Emma opened the door and Killian let out his breath in a sigh.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Emma nodded and opened the door wider, "Come in."

Killian stepped inside and took a look around, relieved no one else was in the apartment to interrupt them.

"I need to talk to you," Killian started, trying to figure out how to word what he needed to say properly.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"I… I don't think we're meant to be. I don't see us having a happily ever after together," Killian started.

Emma was quiet, listening.

"I've been trying so hard to avoid this but I feel we just don't fit quite right. I feel you need to be with someone better suited for you. I don't think we should date anymore," Killian said slowly.

"I see…" Emma whispered.

Killian felt his heart breaking but knew they wouldn't work out together in the end.

"I honestly have been thinking the same thing," Emma admitted after a moment of silence, "We weren't meant to have a happy ending together. I'm glad we both agree though."

Killian sighed, "Thanks for understanding."

"Are we still going to be friends?"

"Of course we are. Well, if you want us to be."

"I wouldn't mind."

Killian smiled a little and felt as if a hundred pounds had been lifted off his shoulders.

"You'll find your true love, and so will I," Emma smiled back, "You are admittedly handsome. I'm sure the girls will be lining up at the door to get with you."

Killian chuckled, "I don't know about _that_ but I'm sure I'll eventually find the one I'm meant to be with. She's out there somewhere waiting for me to sweep her off her feet."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, come on!" a blonde woman yelled at her car is it slowed despite her pushing on the gas, "Don't do this to me, stupid piece of junk!"

The car finally stopped and the woman groaned. She got out of the car and kicked the tire angrily. She saw a sign that read Storybrooke and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I've never even heard of this place," she muttered.

Switching the car into neutral, she began to push the car down the road, sliding on the snow covered street. At long last she reached the small town and pushed the car into a parking spot on the side of the road and looked around.

"Piece of garbage car," she said, glaring at it.

She spotted a diner and went in, hoping to find someone who could help her inside. It was quiet inside, only a few people scattered around in random booths and at tables.

"Can I help you?" asked Ruby, approaching the blonde.

"Um, my car broke down and I have no idea where I am," the woman said.

"Oh! Well, take a seat, let's get some food in you, and I'll contact the sheriff. He'll help you," Ruby said, leading the woman to a booth.

She handed the blonde a menu and walked away to call Graham.

"Sheriff Graham is on his way. Would you like anything in the meantime?" Ruby said, coming back a minute later.

"Can I have a grilled cheese sandwich and fries?" asked the woman.

"Coming right up," Ruby smiled.

She walked away and the woman looked around the restaurant, curious about the other patrons. The door to the diner opened and a man came in from the cold and snow. He had shockingly blue eyes and dark black hair, and was wearing a long jacket. He sat at a booth right behind the newcomers and yawned. It had been another sleepless night for him which was the only kind of night he'd had since ending his relationship with Emma, despite it being several months before. He was beginning to think he would never find his true love or happy ending and was starting to regret no longer being with Emma.

"Here you go," Ruby said, setting a plate in front of the woman, "Enjoy. The sheriff should be here soon. He'll help you with your car trouble."

She stepped over to Killian and took his order of fish and chips before walking away.

"Are you the one with the broken down car?" asked Graham, walking over to the woman.

"Um, yes I am," the woman said, "I'm Molly. My car just… Died I guess. Right outside of the town. I managed to push it to a spot across the street from here."

"Alright, well, finish your meal, and I'll help you out with your car," Graham said.

Molly nodded and ate as Graham began talking to the customer behind her. When she finished, Molly stood and turned to face the sheriff.

"Ready?" Graham asked.

Molly gasped when she saw the man in the booth behind her had a hook on his left hand and reminded her of… No, he's fictional. He's just got a hook for a hand. Which is weird. But okay… Molly thought. The man smirked at her.

"Problem, love?" he asked.

Molly shook her head and followed Graham outside.

"Sorry about him. Killian is a bit… Odd. You grow used to him," Graham said.

He followed Molly to her car outside and told her to try starting it. When she did, nothing happened.

"Like I said, it completely died on me," Molly shrugged.

Killian stepped outside and watched them from the door of Granny's. He felt the urge to help but knew nothing about cars. He crossed the street to join them and noticed Molly was shivering slightly and frowned.

"You should be wearing a warmer jacket," he commented.

"Well, right now, this is the warmest I have," Molly said, sounding annoyed.

"Easy, love. I was just making an observation. Would you like my jacket? It would be a shame if you got sick while visiting," Killian said.

"No, I'm fine," Molly said.

"He won't stop offering until you take it…" warned Graham.

Molly sighed and accepted the jacket from the pirate, "Happy?"

"Very," Killian said.

Molly shook her head, "Can we please just figure out my car?"

"Well, I can't handle this tonight but if you can wait a week, I know someone who can look at it. He's away right now on business but until then, you can sleep at the office if you like. It would be in a cell but I would leave it open. You wouldn't be arrested. You'd have a bed and be warm and Granny's is close by and has great food," Graham offered.

"No, mate. Let her sleep on my ship. I wouldn't mind having her company," Killian countered.

"Killian, no," Graham said.

Molly stared at the two men, not sure if she wanted to stay at either place.

"Isn't there a hotel around here or something?" she asked.

"Well, there's Granny's Bed and Breakfast," Graham said.

"Perfect," Molly said.

"But my ship is free!" Killian said quickly.

"No, thank you. I'd prefer to stay at that bed and breakfast," Molly said.

"I can give you a lift there. It's too cold to walk," offered Graham.

Molly nodded and got into the police car, not realizing she still had Killian's coat on. Graham drove her to the small bed and breakfast and led her inside, introducing her to Granny. Granny handed Molly a key and led her to a room.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask," Granny smiled.

"Mind if I stop by in the morning? Just to check on you?" Graham asked.

"I guess," Molly shrugged.

Graham left as Molly settled in for the night. While relaxing, Molly heard a knock at the door and groaned.

"Can't I have a break?" she muttered, getting off the bed.

She opened the door and found Killian leaning against the door frame.

"Hello, love. Seems you forgot to give me my jacket back," he said.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Molly apologized.

She quickly took it off and handed it to Killian who pulled it back on.

"Thank you. It was getting quite cold out there," Killian said.

Molly watched him for a minute, feeling awkward.

"You got your jacket back… You can go now…" Molly said at last.

Killian laughed, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, love."

He walked away and Molly shook her head. There were some strange people in this town.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Killian and Graham arrived at the same time to the bed and breakfast and stared the other down. Killian quickly knocked on the door to Molly's room before Graham could and smirked victoriously. Molly opened the door and groaned when she saw the two men.

"I agreed to Graham coming over, only. Not you," Molly said, looking at Killian.

"I know but I invited myself over. In order to ask if I could take you to breakfast," Killian said, "I would pay like a gentleman."

"I was going to take her to breakfast," said Graham angrily.

Molly groaned again, "Really? You two are acting like little kids fighting over a ball. How about you both go with me to breakfast and I pay for myself?"

"Fine," agreed both men at once.

Molly pulled her jacket on headed outside with the two men leading her.

"So, where are you from?" asked Graham.

"Ferndale, Michigan," Molly answered, shivering.

Both men removed their jackets and handed them to her at the same time.

"I'm fine," Molly sighed.

They walked into the restaurant, Graham running to hold the door open for her but Killian pulling out her seat at the table.

"You don't have to be such gentlemen. I'm used to doing things for myself," Molly said when they were all seated.

"Oh," was all Graham could manage.

Killian was silent.

"I appreciate that you're both trying to help me, but please, unless I ask for help, let me do it," Molly said.

Killian nodded, "Alright. You have my word that I shall back down unless you want me."

"Mine too," Graham said.

Molly sighed in relief and looked at the menu. Emma came into the restaurant and saw Killian, Graham, and a stranger sitting together and was curious who the newcomer was. She approached the table.

"Hi," she said, "Who's this?"

"This is Molly. Her car broke down and she's staying at Granny's Bed and Breakfast," Killian said.

"Hi, I'm Molly. Obviously…"Molly said, extending her hand towards Emma.

"Emma," Emma said accordingly.

"Would you like to sit with us…?" Molly asked.

"If Killian doesn't mind," Emma said, eyeing the pirate.

"Of course not," Killian smiled kindly.

Emma sat at the table with the trio while Molly glanced at the menu. Molly's cellphone began to ring shortly after and she pulled it from her pocket.

"Um, excuse me," she said, hurrying outside.

"Well she's an interesting one," said Emma, watching the blonde talk on the phone outside.

"I like interesting ones," Killian said, watching as well, "They make better dates."

"She'd never date you," Graham said, looking at the menu.

"Who's to say? She might," Killian replied, picking up his own menu.

Meanwhile, Molly continued talking on the phone outside, her face showing anger.

"You can't do that, Jason!" she snapped.

She paused while the person on the other end of the line responded.

"Well, I don't care! It's called a divorce for a reason! We're done, it's all over, the court made it final. Now leave me alone!"

Molly hung up without another word and looked through the window into the restaurant. The new people she'd met were all talking to the waitress she had met the night before and she knew that she would have to go back in quickly if she wanted to order her food.

"Sorry about that," Molly said, sitting down at the table once more.

"Not a problem, honey," Ruby smiled, "Did you need some more time to look at the menu?"

"Uh, no. I'll just have the French toast with cinnamon and powdered sugar, please," Molly said.

"Okay! Your food will be up shortly," Ruby said, hurrying away.

Molly stared at the others at the table, curious about them all. She'd only just met them and barely knew them, yet was about to eat breakfast with them.

At least they seem nice… And the sheriff trusts them, so I guess I can trust them… To an extent, Molly thought. She looked down at the cellphone she still held in her hand and sighed before shoving it into her pocket.

"Is everything alright, love?" asked Killian, not missing a beat.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," answered Molly.

Graham and Killian exchanged looks while Molly seemingly spaced out, staring at the table.

"I was just thinking about some things back home," Molly said, hoping the men would leave her alone.

"Any special reason you're in town?" Graham asked.

"I just needed a break," Molly smiled sadly.

They all could tell there was more to the story but no one said a word to urge her to continue.

Killian leaned back in his seat, beginning to contemplate why Molly had been able to find the town. She must have fairy tale origins… he thought, staring at her, Who can she be?

"Graham, may I speak with you outside?" Killian asked.

"What's wrong?" Graham asked, completely dense about what was happening.

"Outside," ordered Killian.

He stood and practically dragged the huntsman outside.

"I think she may be from a fairy tale," Killian whispered.

"But… Who is she?" Graham asked.

"My sentiments exactly, mate," Killian responded, looking through the window at Molly, "My sentiments exactly."


	4. Chapter 4

Molly stared at her car, watching as it was repaired and wishing it would be done already so she could leave. She was tired of the endless questions from Graham, Killian, and Emma, as well as endless calls from Jason, begging her to come home despite their divorce.

"It'll be ready by tomorrow," Graham informed the blonde woman.

Molly sighed, "Alright…"

"Why worry about a car when you could join me on my ship?" asked Killian, raising an eyebrow at Molly.

"You know, despite my love for sailing, I'll pass," Molly said, rolling her eyes.

So she likes to sail… What does that tell me…? Killian thought. He'd been racking his brain for ideas of who she could be, even going through Henry's book to help him but nothing seemed to fit.

"I guess I should reserve one last night at Granny's for myself," Molly said.

"Or you could stay for free on my ship," Killian suggested.

Molly shook her head, walking towards town. Killian hurried after her, still wanting to know who she really was. It baffled him that Molly couldn't even remember, despite the the curse being broken for a while and the others all knowing who they really were.

"Wait, wait, wait! You can't go yet!" Killian said.

"Uh, yes I can," Molly said, turning to look back at Killian.

"But I need to know who you are!" Killian half shouted.

"What…? I'm Molly."

"More than that. I need to know who you really are."

"You're weird… And making no sense…"

"It all makes sense, though!" Killian protested, "We all come from fairytales! I've been trying to figure out who you really are all week! Who are you?!"

Molly stared at Killian, wondering where Graham was and thinking that maybe Killian should see a doctor.

"The curse was broken a long time ago and now we know who we really are! Not everyone can find this place, only those of us from fairytales. Which means you come from one too! Like me. I'm Captain Hook. Graham. He's the Huntsman from Snow White. Snow White is Emma. You met her yesterday. David, you met yesterday as well, is Prince Charming! We all come from fairytales. And I just have to know who you are!" Killian said, "I know! Maybe you're- No, no. You can't be. She was a fairytale to us pirates."

"Who?" asked Molly, feeling curious now, the idea of fairytale characters being real interesting her.

"Elizabeth Swann. She was married to Will Turner. Of course, she's just a fairytale to us. But among pirates, she's well known. Kind of like… Oh, what's his name? The lumberjack?"

"Uh… Paul Bunyan…?" Molly offered.

"Yeah! Him! See, even to us he's a fairytale. As is Elizabeth Turner. So you can't be her. Who are you though…?"

"Look, Killian, it's an interesting thought, but I'm not a fairytale character. And I doubt you are too. Or anyone else here for that matter. So, if you don't mind, I'll be going back to Granny's now."

She continued down the street, Killian staring after her, convinced she had to be one of the many fairytale characters. Having to know, Killian went after her once more.

"Molly! Wait! Please, I'm not crazy! Ask anyone in this town and they'll tell you the same story! We really are fairytale characters, believe it or not! And you must be one too! I bet Gold knows a way to help!"

"Look, Killian, I know you've got this hook and all, but it doesn't mean you're-"

"Captain Hook? Yes, that's him. He told you, huh?"

Molly spun around, finding Graham behind her.

"He's telling the truth. He really is Captain Hook. And I'm the huntsman, if he hasn't already told you that," Graham said, "We all do come from one fairytale or another. Don't think he's crazy. I know someone who can prove this to you. Gold. He's well known for his magic capabilities. He can help you remember who you are."

Without another word, Graham grabbed ahold of Molly's hand, leading her to Gold's shop. Molly, taken aback by the sudden gesture, followed without a word. As soon as the trio entered the shop, Killian called for the man. It took a moment, but they all heard the familiar thump of a cane on wood as Gold came into the room.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"She doesn't know who she is. But she found us. She has to be one of us. Isn't there a way to help her remember?" Killian said, motioning to Molly.

"I may be able to do something, but she has to consent. It will involve me, for lack of better word, entering her brain," Gold said.

"You're all insane," Molly muttered.

"There really is a curse, dearie," Gold said, "And we really are characters that you've read about before. If you just allow me access to your brain, I will help you remember who you truly are inside so that you may find your happily ever after."

"Look, you guys must all be insane," Molly said, "Magic isn't real. Curses aren't real. Fairytales aren't real."

"We can prove it's real if you just let him try," Killian insisted.

Molly sighed, wishing she had brought pepper spray with her, "Alright, fine. Do your little magic trick."

"Well, I will need a couple days to gather all the items I need for it," Gold explained.

"Of course…" Molly said.

"Magic isn't always something that can happen instantly," Gold said.

"Well, when you get your magic trick together, let me know. I'm ready to get back on the road," Molly replied, leaving the shop, "Fairytale characters. Yeah right."

She went back towards Granny's, ready to ask for a few more nights in the small town. As soon as she confirmed she could stay, she went up to the room and spread out across the bed. Just before she could start to doze, a knock on the door demanded her attention.

"Seriously?" she groaned, "Come in!"

Killian opened the door, smiling, "Hello, love!"

"You again…" Molly sighed.

"Well that's not a very warm reaction," Killian frowned, "I brought you some lunch."

He held out a bag on his hook with carry out from the restaurant inside it, delicious smells wafting across the room and hitting Molly's nostrils. She sat up, her lips curling up into a smile.

"That smells pretty good," she said, starting to warm up.

"That's the reaction I hoped for," Killian said, his smile returning.

He sat on the edge of the bed and handed over a box containing a fresh burger and order of fries on the side before taking out a similar order that he placed on his lap.

"Mind if I eat with you?" he asked.

"Uh, I guess not…" Molly shrugged.

The pair ate in companionable silence, the only noises their chewing and people passing outside. Molly finished her food first, thanks to being able to use two hands unlike Hook who struggled with one hand and a hook.

"I really think you may be one of us," Killian said when he finally finished eating, "I know we may sound crazy, but we're not. We truly do come from these stories."

"Or you're all crazy," Molly said.

"But we aren't," insisted Killian, "We're going to prove it."


	5. Chapter 5

Molly stretched out across the bed, noticing that Killian had left sometime during the night. A movie had come on TV, leading Molly to allow him to stay longer. She realized she had fallen asleep during the movie, leaving the man on his own. She found a small envelope on the pillow next to hers and she raised an eyebrow, staring at it. Her name was across the front in neat cursive, making her smile a opened the envelope and took out the letter inside.

' _Love,_

 _I wasn't sure how to proceed when I realized you were asleep, so I just left. It felt wrong to leave without a goodbye, as that is not what a gentleman does. I hope you had a wonderful night and look forward to seeing you in town today._

 _-Killian_ '

Molly rolled her eyes when she saw the man had called her love once more.

"I'm not your love," Molly grumbled.

She set the letter aside before changing into a simple teal t-shirt and blue jeans, heading into town to see if her car was ready or not. As soon as she arrived to the mechanic, she found Graham and Killian standing side by side, talking quietly. They looked up at her simultaneously when she cleared her throat, grabbing their attention.

"Ah, good morning love! Sorry about my dine and dash last night, but it wouldn't have been right if I stayed around after you were asleep. I do have manners, after all," Killian grinned.

"Not much," Graham scoffed, "You've got the manners of a common pirate."

"Ah, but you're wrong. I have more manners than that. Especially in the presence of a lady, unlike you," Killian replied.

Graham only rolled his eyes in response.

"Well guys, pardon my manners but I need to check on my car," Moly said.

"I already paid for you," Killian said proudly, "That's what a gentleman does."

"Well, I got the keys and parked it across the street for you," Graham declared.

Both men were obviously proud that they had helped the woman out, but Molly just shook her head, taking her keys from Graham.

"Gold asked me to let you know he's ahead of schedule with the spell, and should be ready by this evening at the latest," Graham said, smiling.

"Good. The sooner I put your crazy ideas to rest, the sooner I can head out," Molly said.

"But they aren't crazy," protested Killian.

Molly got into the car, "Look. I'll talk to you two this evening."

Without another word she drove towards Granny's, shaking her head. She arrived at the diner and headed inside, her stomach growling. She sat in a booth and waited for someone to come over. Granny was over quickly, taking her order for french toast. As Molly sat patiently awaiting her food, the front door of the diner opened, revealing Gold with Killian, Emma, and Graham.

Molly groaned and put her head on the table, pretending she hadn't noticed the group.

"Excuse me, Molly?"

Molly looked up and found Granny in front of her, holding a plate of food.

"Here you go, sweetie," Granny smiled.

She set the plate down and left, leaving Molly exposed for the group.

"We need you to come with us," Gold said.

"Uh, I'm trying to eat here," Molly said, glaring.

"Maybe try saying please," Killian suggested, winking at Molly.

Molly groaned, rubbing her eyes, "Can I at least eat first? I'm hungry!"

"I've managed to finish the potion. It's at my shop. You need to take it. We need to know who you are," Gold said.

"And it can't wait for me to eat?" Molly questioned.

"Not really, no," Killian said.

Molly sighed, shoulders slumping, "Fine. Let's get this nonsense over with."

She reluctantly allowed them to lead her to Gold's shop, where she paused to check out all he had available.

"Let's go, dearie! We haven't got all day!" Gold said.

He led her in back, Killian following close behind despite Molly protesting him coming.

"I've already got to deal with one lunatic back here, I don't need more," Molly said.

"Well you need someone to protect you if Gold really is a lunatic, correct?" Killian questioned.

"I guess…" Molly muttered, not in the mood to argue with the 'self proclaimed pirate' as she had taken to calling him.

She still didn't believe everyone's stories and wished she could be on here way soon.

Gold held up a vial with a pink-purple looking fluid and offered it to the woman, "Bottoms up."

Molly took the vial and sighed, drinking it. She winced at the taste but swallowed, thinking in the back of her mind how stupid she had been to trust these people she barely knew and drink an unknown concoction.

"That was nasty!" she muttered, "What did you put in that?!"

"Just relax. It should take effect soon," Gold said.

"And how will I know when it is?" Molly asked.

"You'll know," Gold said.

"What does that even mean?" Molly said.

She blinked, everything going blurry quickly. She stumbled, unable to see properly. She could feel someone's arms supporting her from behind suddenly, startling her.

"Easy, love," she heard Killian say.

"What was in that?" Molly demanded, fighting to stay conscious.

"It's simply a potion, dearie. Everything will come back to you soon," Gold said as Molly felt everything slip away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is she okay?" demanded Killian.

"Yes, she is," said Gold calmly, "I will now be essentially entering her brain and help her find herself again."

"Is this safe for her?" Killian asked.

"She's going to be fine," Gold said, holding a vial with a similar looking liquid, "Won't be out for more than an hour."

Gold sat down in a chair, and swallowed the potion in one gulp, soon slipping into darkness as well.

Killian stared at them, both their bodies limp, as he continued to hold Molly up in his arms. He sighed, gently lowering her to the floor and allowing her head to rest in his lap.

Meanwhile, Molly found herself on a large ship in the middle of the ocean, the waves rocking it up and down gently and the wind blowing her hair back.

"Where am I…?" she whispered, looking around.

"It would appear to be a ship, dearie," Gold said.

Molly jumped, startled by the familiar voice. Gold was standing behind her, a small smirk on his face.

"Take a look around. See what looks familiar. I'll be here when you're ready to return," Gold said.

Molly warily walked around, seeing no one aboard the ship. _Where is everyone…?_ she thought. She found herself walking towards the helm, almost instinctively running her fingers over it and feeling the worn wood.

"Elizabeth!" someone shouted.

Molly looked up and saw a man staring up at her.

"You're back!" the man said, running up the stairs to her and pressing his own lips to hers.

Molly pulled away, startled, "Um, excuse me, what are you doing?!"

"E-Elizabeth, it's me!" the man said.

Molly stared at him blankly.

"Will!" the man said, "Will Turner! Your husband!"

"I don't remember you…" Molly said slowly.

She watched as a look of pain flashed over the man's face, one that seemed uncomfortably familiar. One she'd worn before when she thought someone loved her but acted as if she were a stranger to them.

"I-I'm sorry," Molly said, "I really don't remember you."

"What can I do to help you remember?" Will asked.

"There isn't much you can do without magic," Gold said.

Will saw Gold for the first time, "Who is that man?"

"He's helping me. I'm… I've been living in another world for a while now. I'm not really sure when I left here… I don't remember it. But I guess… I originally came from here," Molly said.

"Well the potion has taken you back to where you belong. But you're only here in a dream state, really. Not really here," Gold said.

"How long will you be here?" asked Will.

"I'm not really sure," Molly admitted with a shrug.

"As long as it takes for her to remember what is necessary," Gold answered, "It may be an hour, it may be a year. Now, personally, I hope to be done here quite soon. I don't trust that pirate alone in my shop."

Will shot Gold a look, "I'd prefer her to stay here."

"What is necessary for me to remember?" Molly asked.

"Who you really are," Gold replied.

"He said I'm Elizabeth. Isn't that good enough?" Molly asked.

"No. There's more. I can't explain it. You have to find it," Gold said.

Molly found herself wandering the ship once more, contemplating what Gold had said, Will close behind.

"Elizabeth, you can't leave again. It's been too long. We need you here with us," Will said.

"But… I'm Molly," Molly said slowly, "I'm not Elizabeth."

"No. You're Elizabeth. Not Molly," Will insisted, "Please. You have to remember."

"But I've been called Molly for as long as I can remember."

"Didn't you say you lost your memory of here? Of me? If you lost it, there has to be a way to get it back. A way for you to come back. There just has to be."

Molly sighed, "I'm sorry…"

Will bit his lip, contemplating how he could help. His mind drew a blank, never having dealt with a situation quite like the one at hand before. Until…

"What if you met everyone else again? Would that help?" Will asked.

"I-I don't know," Molly shrugged, "I'm still trying to figure this all out myself."

"Then I say we try it," Will said.

"I guess it's worth a shot," Molly nodded.

"They're all below deck," Will said, leading the way.

Molly followed close behind, unsure of what to expect.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait," Molly said, startling Will, "I think I know. That's not it."

"Then what is?" asked Will.

"I need to find myself. But… I can't explain it. I just know," Molly said, "I need to go ashore. To Port Garris."

"Then we'll go ashore," Will said, taking her hand in his, "We'll do what it takes to help you."

Before Molly knew what was happening, there were many pirates surrounding her, welcoming her back, several giving her hugs. The most interesting one, she noticed, was the captain of the ship, Jack Sparrow. She could smell the rum on his breathe as he welcomed her back to the ship, The Black Pearl.

They sailed towards the port, taking a surprisingly short hour, and Molly was the first one off the ship. She led the way through the port, knowing deep in her gut where to go. Soon she was trekking through a thick jungle, not stopping. It felt as if she was being pulled by an invisible force.

Stumbling over vines and roots, the large group of pirates and the blonde woman went deeper into the jungle, Molly in the front, guiding them.

"Are you sure this is the way to go?" Will asked, starting to feel tired.

"I just know it," Molly muttered, focusing on not falling.

She stopped after a while, staring around, seeming to decide which way to go.

"I need to go alone," Molly said after a minute.

"What?" questioned Will, staring at her in disbelief.

"She's right. This is her mission, not ours," Gold said quietly, "Go on. We'll be here waiting."

Molly continued to go further, this time alone, searching for what was pulling her in closer and closer. After what felt like hours, she found a large clearing with a waterfall cascading down. She approached the bottom of the waterfall which formed into a small lake and stopped at the edge, staring at the rippling water. Several moments passed and she felt a dreamlike state taking over her she sank to her knees letting out a quiet groan.

You are Elizabeth… A voice, not quite male, not quite female, whispered. A pirate at heart from a rich background… But you have a higher purpose. To help a villain find his own happily ever after, while finding yours as well. William is not the one you were meant to be with… Your happily ever after is waiting for you in Storybrooke… Find him. Heal his broken heart. Help him know that true love still exists. That he has a reason to keep hope. You were born for each other, to be together. You have a higher purpose than you have ever known. Leave this area. Go back to your purpose. Before his heart is too broken to ever be fixed again.

Molly sat up quickly, realizing she had collapsed onto the ground fully after she had knelt down from feeling weak and strange.

"My happily ever after…?" Molly whispered.

She stood on shaky legs and walked back to the group, explaining what she heard to a heartbroken Will.

"I-If you're going to leave once more, I just ask that I can meet this man that is meant to be with you," Will said after a pause.

Molly looked to Gold, unsure if it would be possible to take Will with them.

"If you are willing to let him come, so be it," Gold said.

Molly nodded, "He deserves it."

"Then we shall be going. Say goodbye to everyone, Will," instructed Gold.

Will said a quick goodbye to the pirates and took Gold's extended hand, as did Molly. Gold said a spell under his breath and it felt as if the world collapsed under their feet and that they were suddenly floating. Molly shut her eyes, feeling sick, waiting for the sensation to pass. As soon as it had started, it stopped again, and Molly opened her eyes slowly.

They were back in Gold's shop, shadows cast over all the items. Hook had has back to the wall, head against his chest, snoring quietly. Molly saw Gold waking up in his chair, and Will groggily sitting up on the ground. Molly went over to Hook and gently shook him awake, eyeing the sharp piece of metal that gave him his name to make sure he didn't get startled and swing at her. Hook woke up, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the growing darkness, before realizing Molly was awake again.

"You're up!" he cried, struggling to get to his feet quickly, "I worried he would have killed you!"

"Now dearie, I already got my revenge on you long ago. I wouldn't do more than necessary," Gold said.

Hook glared at Gold and fought back harsh comments as he hugged Molly, "I really was worried about you."

"Please stop hugging me…" Molly said, feeling small and awkward in the pirates arms.

Hook quickly let her go.

"I guess… I'm meant to be here. In Storybrooke," Molly said, "I just heard this voice and it told me that I needed to come back."

"A voice?" Hook asked, "What did it sound like?"

"I don't know…" Molly admitted, "Not really anything specific. It didn't seem to belong to either gender. It was just kinda… There."

"Fate," whispered Hook.

"Huh?" questioned Molly.

"Fate spoke to you. Fate doesn't speak to many. It doesn't have a gender, it just is. To be spoken to by Fate is to be truly blessed. Fate is on your side," Hook explained.

So I'm really meant to be with Hook…? But I don't even like him in that way… Molly thought, Could Fate be wrong?


End file.
